misfitsocietyofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
T’kaydya (Myst)
Powers/Abilities T'kaydya is an alien who's species is capable of controlling the particle density of objects. Through a host, which he possesses, these powers are amplified, allowing him to control clouds of vapor. His preference is to use his powers at a distance, but he has supplemented these with hand to hand combat training. 'Possession' Strengths *When possessing a person he gains access to all their memories and knowledge, including languages and skill set. *Controlling a host amplifies his particle control abilities. Limitations *Leaving a host will make them fall unconcious, leaving them vulnerable. The length of time depends on how long they were posessed and how much effort he put their body through. *When he possesses someone they can attempt to access his memories as well. *The eye color of the host will always change to purple, no matter the original color. It makes identification rather easy. *Strong will individuals are difficult to take and keep control of. *It generally takes him around five minutes to fully aclimate to a host. Movement control takes less time, but it will be awkward and far less coordinated, as if he were drunk. *If not in a host he can be contained in an airtight container. *Possession does not make the host stronger and it is still subject to natural limitations. If it’s greatly injured, can’t breathe, etc, the body will give out on him and black out, a state he cannot rouse it from. 'Particle Density Control' Strengths *Can change liquids into fine mist instantaneously and control their movement. He carries acids, sedatives, poisons, and other such liquids with him for easy access and use. *Can draw liquids, in the form of mist, out of pourous objects such as fruit or flesh. *Can identify liquids by their particle compilation, outside or inside of the body. Combined with the above and his knowledge of human anatomy it allows him to draw poisons and other foreign liquids out of the body. Limitations *To control the Mist a host is necessary. *The mist can only be controlled up to 10 meters away from him. *In order to vaporize a liquid he needs very close, if not physical contact. Outside of a host this process takes much longer. *There is practically nothing that he can do with solids. Species Information T’kaydya’s home planet is very lush and filled with all sorts of life forms, of course including his own, the El’teat’nor, one of two that would be considered ‘sentient’. The natural form of the species is colored mist, each ‘individual’ having a different color. They communicate telepathically and the collective has a very deep bond. There is very little concept of ‘self’ in the group and any personal experiences become a shared memory to the whole. They absorb nutrients from other life forms and from plant life, but never destroy or kill their source. They natural speed up particles, causing them to separate on a molecular level so they can pass out of the life forms in a mist and be absorbed into them. The process causes friction and generates heat, which, if the life form is an animal, can give them a fever that merely dies down once they leave. Biography T’kaydya and another of his species were unwittingly kidnapped by Earth scientists who came to their planet. Sealed away they were taken to Earth where they were experimented on until one day the other was killed. Already dealing with the emotional turmoil of being separated from the collective T’kaydya snapped. He possessed one of the scientists and ended up killing the others, coating the entire lab in a fine red mist. When his own emotions calmed down he realized what he had done, but felt no remorse. He left the lab, still possessing the scientist, mind already moving past the mess he had created and onto figuring out how he had done it. The next few months were spent figuring out what he could do in a host body until he was arrested as a suspect in the murders at the lab. He left the scientist, sticking around in his natural form in the shadows to see how things progressed. He discovered that the woman remembered nothing of the time he had been possessing her, rather it had been like her mind had been on pause the entire time. Interested in this T’kaydya set out to learn more when he was apprehended by a local crime syndicate. Somehow they had been keeping track of him and they were very interested in his skills. He told them to leave him alone and they countered with the offer that if he worked for them they would send him home. Getting back home was all T’kaydya wanted to do so he agreed, taking possession of one of their men to work through. He spent four years helping them climb the ladders of the dark side of society, switching hosts rather often, with no mention of getting him back home. Irritated one night on a job he wasn’t paying attention and got his host killed. It was the first time he’d been in a host when their heart stopped beating and it was an odd feeling but he ignored it, still too irritated with the syndicate. As mist he followed the head of the syndicate home, to discover that the man had a loving wife and son waiting for him. Tired of waiting he took action and possessed the man’s son, Tobias, a boy completely innocent to his father’s crimes, but a perfect pawn. The man was furious, but T’kaydya would not back down, even threatening to kill the boy. The man yielded, but to cover his bases T’kaydya remained in the boy’s body. For a while he was taken off the front lines, but when profits started falling the syndicate knew that they needed him. A costume was developed to keep his host’s identity hidden and he was once again out on the streets, though now with the pseudonym Myst. Three years passed with little progress, though not for lack of effort. The program that had sent the scientists to T’kaydya’s home planet was shut down and all of the data locked away by the government. Then, unfortunately for Tobias, his mother got pregnant again and his father stopped caring about him. Even when T’kaydya would purposefully get the boy’s body hurt the man did nothing. Though he was furious T’kaydya was starting to accept his fate had given up hope of ever returning home. It’s been six years since he first possessed Tobias and he has grown accustomed to the body, having felt it grow and change over the years, and having put it through training so it would remain useful to him. On nights when the silence gets to be too much for him and he doesn’t feel like wandering T’kaydya talks to Toby. The boy’s mind is still that of a thirteen year old, still innocent and naïve to everything that his body has been put through. T’kaydya knows all of his likes and dislikes, his hopes and dreams, and in those times he doesn’t feel like hating the entire human race. Personality Though he’s mostly a calm individual, since being separated from the collective of his species T’kaydya has stopped caring about the whole and focused on himself, picking up some of the worst traits of humans. He’s selfish and a bit of a jackass sometimes, calling people he doesn’t like “meat-sacks”, and generally not being too friendly, though he’s more cold than cruel. Much of it is really a shell because he’s a bit jaded from being kidnapped and he would probably be nicer if the people he chose to even remotely trust actually kept their promises. With the people he likes he is civil and even quite kind. Morality T’kaydya’s morality stems from ‘what’s of use to him’. Since his escape from the lab he has not killed anyone personally (he’s not even sure how he managed to do something on that large of a scale), but he’s felt little remorse when ‘allies’ have been hurt or died or when a host has been killed, though the latter has changed a bit with Tobias. If he had to pick a description for himself he’d really say he was neutral evil, but only because he’s been working for a crime syndicate for a decade. Attire/Appearance He still doesn't quite understand fashion despite living on Earth for 10 years, but he doesn't make a fool of himself. Much of his clothing is comfort oriented and he's not a huge fan of layers. 'Civillian' *Casual: Jeans, earthy colored t-shirts, tennis shoes, sunglasses *Dressy: Button down and slacks, rarely with a jacket. 'Anti-Hero' *Wears a 'blindfold' rather than a mask. It is opaque so he can see through it just fine, but people cannot see his eye color or other features. *Boots have shock absorbers in the soles and heels for long distance falls and landings. *Belt generally contains about a dozen vials, either attached on the outside or kept in one of three pouches (left, right, and back). Likes Fruits, chemicals, his home planet, noise, cute people Dislikes Being alone, being contained, technology, absolute silence, scientists Relationships Pietro Vincenzo - Friend/Ally/Father figure. If he has a problem Pietro is usually the one he calls first. When bored he also tends to visit the man's clinic, usually to help. He trusts Pietro more than anyone else. Toby - Host/Ward. The one person he would actually do just about anything for. Initially he only used him as a tool, but he has grown to care for him. However he sees the boy's body and mind as two very separate things so his concern about the boy's body only covers his general health. Gallery Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters